Interview rocambolesque
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Il y avait bien une chose que Cédric Diggory n'aimait pas dans ce Tournoi. Et cette chose, c'était plutôt une personne. Une horrible bonne femme avec des cheveux faussement frisés d'un blond criard, des lunettes absolument affreuses et un vernis rouge qu'il aurait qualifié de déplacé. Une horrible bonne femme qui avait pour nom Rita Skeeter. Et le pire, c'était ses interviews...


**INTERVIEW ROCAMBOLESQUE**

Enfin, il y était. Cédric Diggory avait attendu pendant des jours, que le résultat tombe enfin et à sa plus grande surprise, il avait été désigné. Cette nouvelle avait eu un effet euphorique sur son humeur et n'importe quelle potion censée pourvoir à ces caractéristiques n'aurait pu être plus efficace.

Il était un des champions désignés. Il était le champion de Poudlard, et la maison Poufsouffle allait enfin recevoir tous les honneurs qu'elle méritait. Il allait enfin pouvoir montrer aux autres maisons qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi insignifiants qu'ils le pensaient.

Oh, il n'était absolument pas prétentieux, ses parents, son père surtout, avaient tout fait pour que son éducation se fasse dans l'humilité. Non, il avait simplement envie de montrer qu'eux aussi valaient quelque chose, qu'ils n'étaient pas des moins que rien, des faux sorciers, comme certains le pensaient. Il voulait seulement réaffirmer qu'ils avaient leur place à Poudlard, comme n'importe quel autre maison. Il se considérait plus comme une sorte de messager que comme un héros, d'ailleurs, ça ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit de se qualifier comme tel.

Il était le premier surpris de la célébrité qui l'avait rattrapée. Bon, pas autant que celle de Harry Potter. Le pauvre gamin avait été assailli par les fans et les journalistes. Il n'avait même pas quinze ans et il participait au plus grand Tournoi de magie de tous les temps, et mieux que ça, son nom avait été tiré alors que c'était impossible. Ça avait de quoi faire baver la presse à scandales.

Cédric n'aurait pris sa place pour rien au monde. Lui-même se contentait très bien de la mini réputation qu'il venait d'acquérir. Dès le début, il avait été considéré comme le concurrent légitime de l'école et beaucoup ne pensaient pas que le jeune Potter pouvait réussir à quoi que ce soit. Après tout, ça n'était pas pour rien si le Tournoi était interdit aux moins de dix-sept ans.

Sans compter qu'il y avait toutes ces rumeurs à propos du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Le jeune homme ne savait trop qu'en penser. D'un côté, ça lui paraissait tellement invraisemblable, après toutes ces années, mais de l'autre, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter faisait tout ça juste pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre, et il avait plutôt l'air de détester la célébrité, justement.

Tout comme lui n'était pas à l'aise avec, d'ailleurs. Tiens, ces badges par exemple, avec un encouragement à son nom et des ignominies sur Potter, il n'était vraiment pas pour. Il ne savait pas qui avait fait ça mais une chose était sûre, qu'il ne se trouve pas en face de son chemin. L'idiot en question aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'en tant que Poufsouffle, il ne pourrait jamais accepter qu'on soit mesquin envers un autre concurrent.

Concurrent qu'il avait même aidé un peu pour la seconde épreuve qu'ils allaient passer dans quelques jours. Après tout, ça n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, on lui avait soufflé l'idée aussi, et il n'avait pas donné toute la solution au gamin non plus, le jeu restait équitable.

Bref, si on résumait, ce Tournoi, c'était sans doute une des meilleures choses qui lui soient arrivées. C'était un peu comme s'il s'était réveillé un matin et qu'il avait compris que son existence allait être exceptionnelle pendant une année. Sa dernière année de plus, histoire de clôturer avec brio ses études à l'école de magie.

Après ça, il pourrait enfin réaliser tous ses rêves. Il ne savait pas encore très bien ce qu'il voulait faire après ses études, et en ce moment, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'y penser, mais toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes en quelque sorte, et c'était une chance incroyable.

Pourtant, il y avait bien une chose que Cédric Diggory n'aimait pas dans ce Tournoi. Et cette chose, c'était plutôt une personne. Une horrible bonne femme avec des cheveux faussement frisés d'un blond criard, des lunettes absolument affreuses et un vernis rouge qu'il aurait qualifié de déplacé. Une horrible bonne femme qui avait pour nom Rita Skeeter. Et pire, pour métier celui de journaliste. Ou plutôt, fouille-crottes-de-sombral, pour une presse à scandales qui ne pourrait jamais lui faire une bonne réputation. Il se méfiait d'elle comme de la peste mais il aurait été naïf de croire qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir à tous les coups.

La question qu'il se posait encore, c'était : pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Non, sérieusement, on n'aurait pas pu attendre un jour, ou deux, ou trois, ou même plusieurs semaines ? Le 14 février c'était la Saint-Valentin, tout le monde savait ça. Et le jeune homme aurait bien passé la journée à autre chose qu'à répondre à des questions agaçantes d'une journaliste horripilante qui allait absolument tout déformer.

Bon, ça lui permettait quand même d'échapper à une horde de furies, mais tout de même. Un déjeuner chez Madame Pieddodu avec Cho Chang, ça ne lui aurait pas déplu. Enfin, tant pis. Peut-être pourrait-il l'inviter à boire un thé après, lui avait-il dit.

Le jeune homme se dirigea en trainant des pieds vers la salle de classe vide que Rita Skeeter avait choisie. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était une classe d'histoire de la magie, enfin il doutait que le professeur Binns vienne les enquiquiner aujourd'hui. Quoique ça aurait pu être drôle. Il aurait débité son cours de manière monotone, comme d'habitude, se serait interrogé sur leur présence, ils auraient dû partir car il le gênait, interview annulé et il pouvait rejoindre Cho pour déjeuner. Ça aurait été parfait.

Malheureusement, en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe un peu poussiéreuse, il retomba dans la réalité. Il n'y avait pas de fantôme, pas de discours ennuyeux sur la guerre des ogres du premier siècle après Merlin, rien du tout. Juste cette horrible bonne femme assise sur un pupitre, plume, parchemin, et sourire faux sortis.

« Cédric Diggory, quel plaisir que vous ayez voulu me voir, vraiment, je suis touchée.. »

« En fait, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir… Mais qu'est-ce que la plume fait ? Elle écrit ? Toute seule ? Je n'ai encore rien dit ! »

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une plume à Papote, elle retranscrira tout ce que nous disons sans que j'ai à m'en occuper, ce sera beaucoup mieux pour discuter, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Pourquoi m'avez-vous donné rendez-vous ? Par quoi va-t-on commencer ? » Demanda-t-il poliment, un peu perturbé par cette fichue plume qui n'arrêtait pas de gratter sur le parchemin. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il lise ce qui était écrit, à la fin de l'entretien.

« Oh eh bien, par le plus simple, parlez-moi de vous-même, de ce que vous appréciez, présentez-nous Cédric Diggory, le célèbre représentant de Poudlard ! Enfin, si l'on excepte monsieur Potter bien sûr, mais pouvons-nous vraiment dire qu'il s'agit d'un concurrent… je n'en suis pas sûre. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il s'est bien débrouillé sur la première épreuve, c'est vrai que la façon dont il a été tiré au sort n'est pas très claire, mais après tout… Nous sommes deux représentants de Poudlard, je pense, tout simplement. »

« Mmm je vois… Parlez-moi de vous, donc, nous en étions là ! » S'écria la journaliste d'un air ravi.

« Eh bien, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis en dernière année à Poudlard, à Poufsouffle, j'aime d'ailleurs beaucoup ma maison et je m'y sens très bien, je suis fier de la représenter, d'autant plus en tant que préfet. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire plus tard mais je suis conscient de la chance incroyable que j'ai de participer à ce Tournoi, vraiment. Que dire de plus, je joue au Quidditch, je suis attrapeur et capitaine de mon équipe, ce qui veut dire que je passe beaucoup de temps à essayer d'élaborer des stratégies pour remporter la coupe des quatre maisons, chaque année. Je pense que c'est une bonne présentation ! » Sourit le jeune homme. S'il paraissait poli et volontaire, peut-être réussirait-il à sortir plus tôt de là.

« Quel effet vous fait la célébrité ? Comment est-ce, de s'appeler Cédric Diggory à présent ? » Le pressa-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, c'est assez perturbant en fait, et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à subir cette situation, à avoir l'impression d'être constamment observé, et peut-être suivi, comme si les gens cherchaient en nous des modèles. J'espère simplement réussir à leur donner une bonne image de moi-même. » Répondit-il.

« Enfin, Cédric, mon cher, nous sommes à la Saint Valentin, nos lecteurs et surtout nos lectrices vont chercher quelques informations croustillantes à votre propos, quelques secrets ! Que pouvez-vous me révéler ? Y-a-t-il une fille qui vous plaise dans l'école, ou plusieurs, racontez-moi tout ! J'espère que je n'ai pas gâché un petit rendez-vous d'ailleurs, c'est vrai que vous n'espériez peut-être pas rencontrer Rita Skeeter en ce jour si particulier, même si c'est flatteur… » Gloussa-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir répondre à ces questions… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être très à l'aise avec ça… » Fit-il en se tortillant un peu sur sa chaise. Pitié, dîtes-lui que ça n'était pas pour ça qu'elle l'avait fait venir.

« Oh allez, faîtes un petit effort, pour la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ je suis sûre que vous pouvez me dire quelques petites choses… » L'incita-t-elle.

« Non, vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il y a une jeune fille avec laquelle j'aimerais passer du temps cet après-midi, alors si ça n'est que des questions de ce genre… »

« Enfin, bien sûr que c'est en partie pour ça que je vous ai convoqué, nous allons parler ensuite, si nous avons suffisamment de temps, des épreuves et de votre façon de voir les autres concurrents, vos adversaires, d'évaluer leurs capacités ainsi que les vôtres, mais c'était une de mes principales interrogations, en effet ! » s'écria la journaliste.

« Alors je crois que nous allons pouvoir nous arrêter là… » Répondit froidement le jeune homme.

Il n'était sûrement pas venu perdre son temps pour ça, et étaler l'ensemble de sa vie privée sur des journaux qui seraient lus par des milliers de sorciers londoniens et d'élèves de l'école. D'ailleurs, il voulait bien voir ce parchemin sur lequel la plume écrivait. Il n'était pas sûr que ça ne soit pas que des bêtises tout ça, et sa nature l'avait toujours incité à être prudent. En se levant, il l'attrapa, poussant eu passage la plume à Papote qui n'en était pas ravie et évitant le bras de la journaliste qui fit mine de l'en empêcher. Se retournant dos à elle, il prit le parchemin des deux mains afin de lire clairement ce qui était écrit.

_« Lorsque le jeune Cédric Diggory arrive dans la salle d'interview, c'est d'un regard conquérant qu'il la balaie. D'ailleurs, sa fausse modestie ne fait pas long feu quand on évoque le sujet Harry Potter. Sujet sensible s'il en est puisque le jeune garçon lui vole presque la vedette. Notre concurrent, qui avoue être seulement issu de la maison Poufsouffle, n'apprécie pas son homologue Gryffondor qu'il considère comme un tricheur et un parvenu. Il ne fera pas beaucoup d'épreuves, affirme-t-il même. Quand nous abordons le sujet de sa nouvelle célébrité, Cédric confirme s'y être habitué et pourquoi pas la plébisciter, appréciant l'attention qu'on lui porte, méritée selon lui. Malheureusement, malgré les insistances répétitives et acharnées de notre chère journaliste Rita Skeeter, nous n'avons pu obtenir aucune information quant à sa vie privée, qu'il refuse de dévoiler aux lecteurs et lectrices, sans doute trop fragile pour pouvoir en affirmer quoi que ce soit… »_

« Mais ça n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit ! » fit-il consterné, tandis que l'horrible femme en profitait pour reprendre son article.

« Enfin, voyons, mon cher ami, croyez-vous vraiment qu'une vie et des propos insipides comme ceux que vous m'avez tenus peuvent convaincre un de nos lecteurs de vous supporter, de vous appréciez. Je ne crois pas, personnellement, et croyez-moi, j'ai de l'expérience dans ce métier. Ce parchemin est absolument parfait, nous allons faire un carton, êtes-vous sûr de ne rien vouloir ajouter ? »

« Rien du tout ! Ou plutôt si, rendez-moi immédiatement ce torchon ! » S'énerva le jeune homme avant de le lui arracher des mains.

Il déchiqueta le parchemin en petits morceaux avant de brûler ceux-ci, pour être sûr que cette fichue journaliste n'essaie pas de les recoller. Il n'était pas question qu'on écrive des horreurs pareilles à son sujet ! Vraiment, était-il possible d'être aussi mauvaise et aussi menteuse ? Le jeune homme était consterné, et il se promit, sortant en coup de vent de la salle, que jamais plus il ne ferait confiance à un journaliste, et encore moins à Rita Skeeter.


End file.
